Cráneos y Huesos
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Luego de derrotar finalmente al Rey Esqueleto, Chiro debe aventurarse en una nueva misión. A su regreso comienzan a ocurrir eventos extraños y Antauri deberá descifrar el misterio antes de que algo malo e irreparable ocurra.
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez, bueno, esta es mi segunda historia de SECMHFY y a diferencia de mi otro fic esté será de mas de un capítulo. Sé que por ahí dije que mi proxima historia sería humoristica pero en serio ya lo intenté y no puedo, mi modo de ver las cosas es demasiado extraño como para dar risa, creo que mi estilo siempre será el suspenso y horror, jeje. Es broma, la verdad se me courrió esta cosa y pues decidí escribirla, espero que les guste.

SECMHFY le pertenece a Ciro Nieli.

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 1: El Mundo Siniestro

La guerra en contra del perverso Rey Esqueleto al fin había concluido y una inmensa paz y prosperidad reinaba ahora en la ciudad Shugazoom. El escuadrón mono había cumplido su misión y las fuerzas oscuras eran cosa del pasado. Había sido difícil y peligroso, mucho dolor habían sufrido y en más de una ocasión les había parecido que no iban a lograrlo. Sin embargo al final de todo, el bien había triunfado.

Todo estaba bien ahora, el peligro había desaparecido y todo ser viviente que en algún momento hubiera estado amenazado por el mal podía volver a dormir tranquilo. Por su parte, Chiro y el escuadrón se habían convertido en héroes, siempre habían sido el único rayo de esperanza que tenía el universo, se habían enfrentado valerosamente a todos los peligros y a pesar de haber tenido la opción de rendirse, nunca lo hicieron.

Terminado el gobierno de los oscuros, los ciber monos ahora podían sentirse seguros de haber completado su misión. Otto y Gibson se veían más felices que nunca, Sprx y Nova se disponían a tener una vida feliz juntos al igual que Chiro y Jinmay, si, todos estaban felices, excepto uno. Antauri, el mono plateado, quien se había destacado como el más poderoso y sabio del escuadrón, permanecía con una expresión de intranquilidad que ya comenzaba a preocupar a su aprendiz.

Chiro parecía ser el único en darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba a quien consideraba como un padre, sabía que si Antauri se sentía mal por algo debía tratarse de algo serio, pero de igual forma conocía que las veces que su amigo no hablaba era también por una buena razón. Supuso que Antauri no deseaba que nadie más se enterara de lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando, y decidió esperar a estar a solas con él para preguntarle.

Esa noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos, Chiro se acercó al mono sigilosamente tratando de no despertar a nadie. Antauri notó su presencia y su mirada cambió al ver al muchacho. Una sonrisa sustituyó su expresión seria tratando de fingir normalidad, pero era tarde, Chiro ya sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Hola Chiro, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Antauri.

-Es justo lo que yo iba a preguntarte- contestó Chiro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- siguió Antauri.

-Me he dado cuenta de que algo te está perturbando- dijo Chiro.

Antauri cerró los ojos y una nueva sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su cara. –Veo que a ti no puedo engañarte- le dijo.

-Me entrenaste bien- le contestó Chiro.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Antauri –Bueno, supongo que como líder del escuadrón debes saberlo. Siento una fluctuación en el poder primate-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Chiro un poco alterado -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Algo me dice que el peligro aún no desaparece- dijo Antauri.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?, el Rey Esqueleto ya fue destruido- siguió Chiro.

-Lo sé, su maldad ya no representa una amenaza. Pero aún así hay algo que no está normal… es como si a la ciudad Shuggazoom le faltara algo- respondió Antauri.

-¿Algo?, no te entiendo- dijo el muchacho.

-Creo que yo si- escucharon la voz de Gibson que acababa de llegar hasta donde ellos estaban y por lo visto había escuchado la conversación. En sus manos llevaba una especie de radar que Chiro había visto solo en un par de ocasiones. Del radar salía una pequeña luz roja que parpadeaba rápidamente. Por el modo en que lo veía Gibson, las suposiciones de Antauri no debían estar tan erradas.

-¿Qué pasa, Gibson?- preguntó Chiro.

-Como dice Antauri, el Rey Esqueleto ya no es problema. No obstante, antes de la batalla final, ese villano se llevó algo de la ciudad sin lo cual la vida no puede existir… El Hueso Ámbar- comentó Gibson.

-¿El que…?- preguntó Chiro.

-Claro, eso es. El hueso ámbar, el amuleto que mantiene en alto la ciudad- dijo Antauri –Chiro, como recordarás, Shuggazoom se encuentra prácticamente flotando en el mar- explicó Antauri.

-Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con el hueso?- siguió Chiro.

-El hueso ámbar es el objeto que nos mantiene flotando, sin él la ciudad se hundiría hasta el fondo del océano- dijo Gibson –Y según mi radar… el hueso ha desaparecido-

-Mandarín debió tomarlo antes de la batalla, tal vez como un seguro para destruir la ciudad- razonó Antauri.

-Claro, ese infeliz lo tenía todo planeado… ¿pero si el hueso no está como es que la ciudad aún está flotando?- preguntó Chiro.

-La estructura de Shuggazoom está construida de tal modo que puede resistir un pequeño lapso sin el hueso, pero si no lo recuperamos pronto todos nos hundiremos- dijo Gibson.

-¿Y donde encontraremos el hueso?- volvió a preguntar Chiro.

-Esa es la pregunta- dijo Gibson –La ciudadela de hueso fue destruida y si el hueso estaba escondido ahí nos hubiéramos dado cuenta-

-No creo que lo escondiera en la ciudadela de hueso, era demasiado obvio- razonó Antauri –Hay un lugar donde seguramente lo llevó… pero no es un sitio al que me gustaría ir-

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Gibson.

-Los místicos de Oberón me hablaron una vez sobre un sitio del cual provenía gran parte del mal que hay en el universo. El Rey Esqueleto solía usarlo a veces como refugio. Una dimensión conocida como "El Mundo Siniestro"- explicó Antauri –Algo me dice que el hueso se encuentra en ese funesto lugar-

-Pues en ese caso debemos ir ahí cuanto antes- exclamó Chiro.

-No es tan simple, para llegar a ese mundo es necesario usar un portal inter dimensional- dijo Antauri.

-Otto y yo hemos estado trabajando en uno desde hace tiempo, por eso no hay problema- respondió Gibson.

-Bueno, al menos eso ya está arreglado. Sin embargo debemos ser muy cuidadosos una vez ahí, es un lugar muy peligroso lleno de oscuridad y criaturas infames que atacan a todo lo que se mueva en sus dominios- dijo Antauri –Además el viaje a esa dimensión debe ser muy exacto, creo que lo mejor sería que solo uno de nosotros vaya para evitar problemas de transportación-

-Claro, iré yo- dijo Chiro.

-No seas impulsivo, ten en cuenta que una vez ahí… no es seguro que regreses- le dijo Antauri.

-Lo sé, pero debemos correr el riesgo. Además necesitamos que Gibson controle el portal y que tú me guíes desde aquí- dijo Chiro.

Antauri lo meditó unos momentos –Tienes razón, pero por favor prométeme que serás muy cuidadoso-

-Seguro, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?- dijo Chiro sonriente.

-¿Será conveniente avisarles a los demás?- preguntó Gibson.

-Por ahora mantengámoslo en secreto, no queremos que cunda el pánico- dijo Antauri. –Chiro, ve y prepárate mientras Gibson va por el portal. Debemos proceder cuanto antes-. Chiro y Gibson obedecieron y se dirigieron a cumplir lo que les había dicho Antauri, quien no podía dejar de tener ese horrible presentimiento dentro de él.

Poco tiempo después, los dos monos y el muchacho ya se encontraban preparados para la última y difícil misión que estaban por realizar. Chiro no había sabido nada del mundo siniestro hasta ese momento, pero la reacción de Antauri le indicaba que no podía ser nada agradable y por primera vez tuvo miedo de entrar a ese lugar. Antauri se dio cuenta de esto y se le acercó.

-No tienes que hacerlo tú, ¿sabes?- le dijo

-Si debo ser yo, y aunque no lo fuera. No pienso arriesgarlos a ninguno de ustedes- dijo Chiro.

En ese momento Gibson activó el portal, todo estaba listo.

-Lo supuse… pero en serio Chiro, debes ser muy precavido ahí dentro- dijo Antauri.

-Descuida, lo seré… pero en caso de que no lo logre… cuídense mucho entre ustedes y a Jinmay- pidió Chiro nervioso.

-No tienes que pedirlo, recuerda que estaremos en contacto contigo por los radios… suerte- terminó Antauri.

Chiro ya no dijo nada mas, armándose de valor y cerrando los puños entró decididamente al portal que lo conduciría al más terrible universo jamás conjurado por las fuerzas del mal, del cual, tal vez nunca regresaría.

Continuará………

De acuerdo, ¿que les pareció?, espero que no haya sido un comienzo tan malo. Subiré los demás capítulos en cuanto pueda, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, hasta ahora tuve tiempo de publicar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ahora si les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

SECMHFY es propiedad de Ciro Nieli

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 2: Peligro en las Tinieblas

El mundo siniestro era más aterrador de lo que Chiro se imaginaba, una oscuridad intensa rodeaba todo el lugar pero había unas cuantas luces púrpuras que salían de sitios que el muchacho no podía ver, estas luces más o menos iluminaban aquella dimensión y le daban una pequeña posibilidad de ver su camino. Antauri le hablaba a Chiro desde un pequeño radio que se había colocado en el oído y de esa manera podía irlo guiando a través de ese diabólico sitio.

-¿Todo bien, Chiro?- preguntó Antauri.

-Sí, vaya que no bromeabas con lo de que este mundo era tétrico- contestó Chiro.

-Mantente alerta, la oscuridad no es lo más peligroso ahí. El hueso ámbar debe encontrarse en el corazón del mundo siniestro… debes dirigirte a una especie de cueva cerca de un acantilado- explicó el mono plateado.

Chiro se colocó un par de binoculares que traía consigo y con ellos miró hacia la distancia con la esperanza de poder divisar su objetivo. Afortunadamente para él, en poco tiempo logró encontrarlo, ahora solo debía llegar hasta él y buscar el hueso.

-Veo el acantilado Antauri, voy para allá- dijo el chico.

-Entendido, pero se muy precavido, no podemos fiarnos de nada- dijo Antauri.

Chiro comenzó a caminar lentamente, se sentía nervioso y seguro de que a cada paso que daba más se acercaba a su destrucción. Sentía como si en cualquier momento el piso fuera a romperse haciéndolo caer al vació o que sería atacado por algún monstruo. Recordó la vez que sus amigos fueron secuestrados por Mandarín y que él junto con Gibson habían tenido que ir a rescatarlos a la ciudadela de hueso, esa había sido la primera vez que se había encontrado en un sitio tan horrendo.

El niño siguió su camino con precaución y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar que alguien, o algo, se percatara de su presencia. La oscuridad definitivamente era una gran desventaja para él y ahora más que nunca tendría que confiar en sus instintos y en el poder primate para detectar cualquier clase de peligros. Una parte de él estaba tranquila, puesto que después de varios minutos estaba ya muy cerca de la cueva y hasta ese momento no había tenido problemas, no obstante, alguien lo vigilaba justo en ese momento.

Si el muchacho hubiera volteado justo en ese momento habría visto a dos figuras humanoides acercándose lentamente hacia donde él estaba. Antauri por su parte comenzaba a sentir que su pupilo corría peligro y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras que Gibson continuaba manejando el portal.

-Chiro, ¿te falta mucho?, creo que lo mejor es que regreses cuanto antes- le dijo Antauri por el radio.

-No puedo, aún no encuentro el hueso… según me dijiste tiene que estar por aquí- contestó Chiro.

El niño ya había entrado en la cueva y ahora se disponía a buscar aquel objeto por el cual estaban pasando por todo eso. El interior de ese lugar era muy oscuro y sofocante, Chiro sentía que el calor aumentaba y unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo de ahí lo invadieron. Sin embargo estaba decidido a no flaquear y seguir hasta el final. Unos cuantos minutos después logró ver algo brillando a unos metros de donde estaba.

Se acercó un poco y descubrió con una gran alegría que se trataba nada menos que del hueso ámbar.

-¡Lo encontré Antauri!- exclamó Chiro.

-Genial, ahora sal de ahí cuanto antes- dijo Antauri casi suplicando.

Chiro no necesito escuchar esta instrucción dos veces, tomó el hueso y se dirigió a la salida lo más rápido que podía. Una gran satisfacción llenó su corazón y lo único que deseaba era regresar a casa con sus monos para finalmente comenzar a vivir en paz y armonía… lástima que el final de todo eso aún estuviera muy lejos.

En el momento en que Chiro colocó un pie fuera de la cueva, las dos figuras que lo habían seguido saltaron sobre él y comenzaron a atacarlo. Chiro reaccionó rápido y logró esquivar los ataques, sin embargo al ver a sus atacantes un terror incontenible lo invadió. Los seres que tenían enfrente eran muy parecidos a los humanos, solo que su piel era totalmente blanca, estaban tan delgados que casi parecían esqueletos con piel y sus rostros mostraban miradas vacías y malignas.

Sus ojos eran completamente negros y un liquido verdoso salía de sus bocas a grandes chorros. En vez de hablar solo lanzaban horribles gemidos como de muertos vivos.

-¡Chiro!, ¿Qué pasa?- peguntó Antauri.

Chiro le explicó la situación provocando que el mono plateado se sobresaltara aún mas, su peor temor estaba cumpliéndose justo en ese momento.

-¡Chiro, no intentes derrotarlos, debes huir de ahí cuanto antes!- dijo Antauri.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Chiro alarmado.

-Esos seres son los "Hesnah", demonios antiguos del mundo siniestro. No puedes contra ellos… nadie puede, ¡sal de ahí pronto!- explicó Antauri.

-De acuerdo… ¡Mono Fu!- gritó lanzándoles un ataque a los Hesnah para distraerlos. Inmediatamente después comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza de sus piernas hacia el portal. Su ataque solo logró darle unos cuantos segundos y pronto, los Hesnah ya corrían tras él. Chiro se sentía horrorizado, nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes. Podía escuchar la respiración de los demonios tras él y la desesperación no tardaría en vencerlo.

-¡Están detrás de mí!- gritó.

-¡No te rindas, chico!- escuchó la voz de Gibson animándolo.

-¡Son muy rápidos!- volvió a decir al darse cuenta de que ya estaban por alcanzarlo.

-¡Sigue corriendo, Chiro!- dijo Antauri.

-¡Lo hago, pero me están alcanzando!- gritó nuevamente el niño.

-Ya te falta poco, solo resiste un poco mas- dijo Gibson.

Efectivamente, frente a él ya se levantaba la entrada del portal. Solo debía correr un par de kilómetros más y estaría a salvo.

-¡Ya casi llego!- dijo Chiro esperanzado. Lamentablemente en ese instante sintió como alguien sujetaba su bufanda y lo jalaba hacia atrás. Volteó la mirada y comprobó que uno de los Hesnah lo sujetaba con fuerza y con el odio reflejado en su cara.

-Mientras tanto, del otro lado del portal, Antauri y Gibson esperaban a su compañero, listos para cerrar el portal detrás de él. Los dos estaban inquietos pero ese sentimiento no se comparaba con lo que seguía. En la radio podían oír claramente los gritos de Chiro y los gemidos de los Hesnah.

-¡No!, ¡suéltame!- escuchaban la voz de Chiro.

-¡Chiro!, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Antauri.

-¡Me atraparon!- contestó la voz del muchacho.

-¡Tienes que liberarte!- dijo Gibson.

-¡Eso intento!... ¡No!, ¡No!-

-¡Chiro, vamos, tu puedes!-

-Lo siento Antauri… les he fallado- dijo la voz de Chiro tristemente.

-¡No digas eso!- gritó Antauri.

-Ya no puedo más contra ellos… este es el fin- respondió Chiro.

-¡Claro que no!-

-Adiós chicos… los voy a extrañar-

-¡Chirooooooo!-

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- fue lo último que escucharon justo antes de que la transmisión se cortara. Ambos monos se quedaron estupefactos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

-No…no… eso no pasó- dijo Antauri.

-Chiro, ¡Chiro!, ¡Me oyes!- llamó Gibson pero la respuesta no llegó.

Entonces Antauri cayó de rodillas frente al portal, se sentía devastado, no quería aceptarlo.

-Es mi culpa, no debí mandarlo a ese horrible lugar- dijo Antauri al borde de las lágrimas.

Gibson se acercó a él para consolarlo, aunque en el fondo estaba tan afectado como su amigo.

-No podíamos hacer nada… no fue tu culpa- dijo Gibson.

-No importa, el caso es que ahora Chiro… está…- no pudo terminar la frase, el dolor de haber perdido a su compañero era demasiado.

Los dos comenzaron a llorar en silencio ante el deceso de su amigo, no sabían cómo se lo iban a explicar a los demás, además de que el hueso ámbar seguía en el mundo siniestro, todo estaba perdido. De repente, para sorpresa de ambos, un resplandor verde salió del portal impactando cerca de ellos. Los dos monos se levantaron alarmados de lo que estaba sucediendo, mas lo que siguió los llenó de alegría. Frente a sus ojos, Chiro salió corriendo del portal muy mal herido pero aún con vida.

-¡Cierren el portal!- gritó Chiro -¡Vienen para acá!-

Gibson reaccionó rápido y casi al instante logró cerrarlo bloqueando la salida de aquellos seres malévolos. Antauri corrió hacia Chiro, quien se encontraba sumamente agotado y con varios moretones y heridas en todo su cuerpo. El muchacho sacó entonces el hueso ámbar y se lo entregó a Antauri con una sonrisa.

-Lo… logré- dijo Chiro justo antes de desmayarse.

Antauri y Gibson se alarmaron un momento pero se aliviaron al comprobar que el muchacho estaba bien, solo se encontraba exhausto.

-Será mejor llevarlo a su cuarto, necesita descansar- propuso Gibson.

Antauri asintió y ambos llevaron al chico hasta su cama donde curaron sus heridas y lo dejaron durmiendo. Luego los dos se dirigieron a buscar a sus compañeros para explicarles lo sucedido y poner el hueso ámbar de vuelta en su sitio.

-No cabe duda de que Chiro es el elegido. Logró recuperar el hueso y escapar de los Hesnah… ahora todo estará bien- dijo Gibson.

-Ya lo creo amigo, Chiro es todo un héroe y gracias a él ya podemos estar en paz… sin embargo… ¿Por qué aún tengo este extraño presentimiento de que no todo está bien?- dijo Antauri un poco preocupado.

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, no había podido continuarle hasta ahora. De todos modos aquí tienen el terer capítulo, epsero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y bueno, ya saben que SECMHFY es propiedad de Ciro Nieli y no mía.

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 3: La Oscuridad se Acerca

La reacción de Sprx, Nova y Otto al enterarse de lo que habían hecho sus compañeros fue la esperada, ninguno de los tres aprobó que no les hubieran hablando del asunto del hueso ámbar y el mundo siniestro, aunque el hecho de que todo se hubiera arreglado ya, fue suficiente para hacer que su enojo no durara tanto tiempo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo el escuadrón colocara el hueso en el sitio donde pertenecía. Con horror vieron como la ciudad poco a poco se empezaba a hundir en el océano y un gran alivio los invadió cuando el hueso fue nuevamente instalado y la ciudad Shugazoom finalmente estuvo a salvo de una vez por todas.

La alegría y el júbilo otra vez reinaba por todos los alrededores y el equipo mono por fin experimentaba esa satisfacción que tanto tiempo habían deseado. El único que no salía de su estado de alerta era Antauri, el cual no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los radares ya no detectaban más peligro, todo estaba bien y sin embargo aún se sentía perturbado por algo que no podía explicar.

Al principio intentó fingir normalidad y tratar de olvidarse de todo, pero simplemente no podía. No creía justo arruinarles la felicidad a sus compañeros por algo tan mundano como un presentimiento, después de todo se habían arriesgado ya bastante y ahora merecían relajarse. El único que sabía el estado en que estaba Antauri era Gibson, quien se había dado cuenta de que su amigo no había cambiado desde el regreso de Chiro.

Las semanas pasaron y Chiro pronto se recupero completamente, él y Jinmay por fin habían comenzado a planear seriamente la vida que siempre habían soñado juntos. Todo estaba normal pero Gibson ya se había desesperado un poco de ver que estado de Antauir no mejoraba para nada, por lo que decidió hablarle.

-Oye Antauri- dijo -¿Ocurre algo?-

El mono plateado le sonrió y dijo –No pasa nada-

-Claro que no, algo te está molestando otra vez. No es por nada pero te estás volviendo malo para mentir- dijo Gibson.

-No miento, no pasa nada y ese es el problema. Algo me está perturbando pero no se que es. No es el Rey Esqueleto, no es la ciudad, no es algún peligro. Todo está bien y sin embargo no me siento feliz aún- explicó Antauri.

-Tal vez te acostumbraste tanto al peligro que ahora es difícil dejarlo ir- razonó el mono azul.

-Es probable, lo que no entiendo es que desde el regreso de Chiro no me he podido tranquilizar-

-Es normal, el chico nos dio un buen susto ahí dentro- dijo Gibson –A no ser que… ¿crees que sea como aquella vez que Mandarín mandó clones de Chiro?, ¿podría ser que ese no sea nuestro Chiro?-

-Imposible, puedo detectar el poder primate en él. No cabe duda que es Chiro- dijo Antauri serio.

-¿Entonces qué crees que sea?- preguntó Gibson.

-Espero que nada. Aunque temo que Chiro no haya sido el unico que salió del portal-

-¿Te refieres a que alguien mas pudo cruzar cuando lo sacamos?-

-Alguien... o algo. Hya que estar alerta, si mis suposiciones son ciertas y algo mas salió del mundo siniestro entonces podríamos tener problemas- dijo Antauri.

-¿Estarás bien?- dijo Gibson.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes- terminó Antauri un poco más animado.

Los días pasaron y nada parecía cambiar el estado de ánimo de Antauri. Lo más extraño de todo era que a diferencia de él, Chiro mostraba un ímpetu, una alegría y una vitalidad como nunca antes. Era como si hubiera ingerido una poderosa pócima de optimismo que le impedía ver el lado negativo de las cosas.

Normalmente el muchacho sentía lo mismo que Antauri cuando se trataba de algún peligro o alguna fluctuación en el poder primate. Era un lazo que ambos compartían desde hace tiempo y Gibson simplemente no se explicaba cómo es que Chiro no se había dado cuenta aún de que algo estaba perturbando a su compañero.

Poco a poco las dudas lo invadieron a tal grado que la calidad de sus experimentos disminuyó considerablemente. Ahora se le dificultaba mas encontrar alguna fórmula química y en varias ocasiones sus pruebas terminaban en pequeñas explosiones que molestaban al resto del escuadrón. Otto fue el que decidió hablar con él para averiguar lo que le ocurría.

-Te lo estoy diciendo, Gibson, estás muy raro- le decía Otto.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Es solo que Antauri me tiene muy preocupado- contestaba el mono azul.

-¿Hablas de su estado de seriedad?, siempre ha sido así- dijo Otto.

-Ahora es diferente, él no quiere que lo diga pero ha estado preocupado por algo que ni él mismo sabe que es- explicó Gibson.

-¿Ya hablaste con él?-

-Sí, y no me dice nada-

-¿Y qué hay de Chiro? Seguramente el tendría más suerte en que le diga que ocurre- razonó Otto.

-Lo dudo, eso es lo otro que me preocupa. Chiro ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que algo no anda bien con Antauri- respondió Gibson.

-Eso si es muy extraño- dijo Otto -¿Y ya intentaste decirle a Chiro lo que ocurre?-

-No he tenido tiempo, además esperaba que él mismo se diera cuenta- contestó Gibson.

-Pues supongo que habrá que decírselo, si quieres yo lo hago- se ofreció Otto.

-Me parece bien, mientras tanto iré a ver a Antauri- dijo Gibson.

Cada uno de los monos se dirigió a buscar a sus amigo. Gibson se encaminó al cuarto donde Antauri solía meditar para ver si estaba mejor mientras que Otto fue al cuarto de Chiro, sabía que estaba ahí, justo a esa hora estaban transmitiendo la maratón de "Los Jinetes del Sol".

El mono verde entró al cuarto del chico y tal y como lo supuso, Chiro se encontraba mirando atento la televisión disfrutando de su programa favorito.

-Hola Otto- dijo el muchacho al verlo entrar.

-Hola Chiro, ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó Otto refiriéndose al programa.

-Claor que no, de hecho llegas justo a tiempo para ver como Johnny Mancha Solar derrota a los guerreros de Ramadiux 8- explicó Chiro alegre.

Otto se sentó a su lado notando como el niño se mantenía embobado con el programa. No deseaba perturbarlo pero estaba seguro que tratándose de Antauri, él lo entendería.

-Chiro, necesito hablar contigo un momento-

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó Chiro.

-Es sobre Antaur- respondió Otto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ha estado muy raro últimamente, como que algo le preocupa- dijo Otto.

-¿En serio?, no lo he notado- contestó Chiro.

Otto estaba a punto de explicarle la situación a Chiro cuando el niño lo tomó del hombro repentinamente. Su expresión ahora denotaba preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Chiro?- preguntó.

-Acabo de tener un presentimiento- dijo Chiro -… creo que no estamos solos-

Mientras tanto, Gibson acababa de llegar con Antauri y ahora se encontraban conversando nuevamente.

-¿Cómo sigues Antauri?- preguntó Gibson.

-Igual, no puedo dejar de sentir que el mal aún nos acecha- contestó el mono plateado.

-Debes tratar de relajarte- comentó Gibson.

-Lo intento, pero no puedo- dijo Antauri.

-Seguro que todo está en tu mente, ¿porque no vamos a…?- intentó decir Gibson pero Antauri lo interrumpió. El nerviosismo del mono había aumentado y Gibson se preocupó bastante.

-Algo…algo está a punto de ocurrir, Gibson- dijo Antauri.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Puedo sentir una fuerza maligna dentro del súper robot- dijo Antauri.

-¿Aquí?, ¿ahora?-

-Sí, debemos ir con los demás antes de que…-

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y unos desgarradores gritos se pudieron escuchar en el cuarto de Chiro. Antauri y Gibson se dirigieron ahí lo más rápido que pudieron encontrándose con Nova y Sprx en el camino.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Nova.

-No lo sé, pero seguro que no es nada bueno- dijo Antauri.

Los cuatro monos llegaron entonces al cuarto del chico solo para encontrar un espectáculo sumamente perturbador. Chiro yacía en el suelo inconsciente con un pequeño charco de sangre a su lado mientras que Otto se encontraba en un peor estado. Era como si alguien hubiera tratado de hacerlo pedazos deliberadamente.

Había cables, tuercas y varias partes robóticas por todos lados, sin duda acababa de llevarse a cabo una pelea. Todos entraron y llevaron a los dos afectados a la enfermería para darles los primeros auxilios. Gibson fue el encargado de ello acompañado con Nova. Horas después terminaron su labor y fueron con Antauri y Sprx para informarles lo que ocurría.

-Chiro estará bien, tiene un par de cortadas en el abdomen y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero nada porque preocuparse- dijo Gibson.

-¿Y Otto?- preguntó Sprx.

-Está muy mal, lo que sea que los haya atacado estaba decidido a asesinarlos. No te puedo decir con seguridad que pasará con él. Por ahora está estable pero tendremos que esperar a ver cómo reacciona-

-Demonios… menos mal que ya pasó- dijo Sprx.

-No, esto no ha pasado… apenas está comenzando- dijo Antauri comprobando con horror que sus presentimientos habían sido ciertos. Algo aún estaba merodeando por los alrededores y seguramente no tardaría mucho en atacar de nuevo.

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, bueno, luego de la larga espera aquí está por fin el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias a almaltiempo por sus reviews y por su apoyo. Ya saben que SECMHFY no me pertenece. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 4: Sangre

Pasaron tres días desde el ataque y Chiro ya se encontraba bastante recuperado, aún estaba un poco débil por los medicamentos que Gibson le había dado y el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, pero en si ya no tenía problemas. Otto también había corrido con suerte y luego de varias pruebas, Gibson indicó que ya estaba fuera de peligro. No obstante tendrían que pasar algunos meses hasta que el mono verde pudiera volver a realizar sus actividades.

Desde ese día, el sistema de seguridad del súper robot fue modificado para hacerlo más eficiente y ahora nadie bajaba la guardia. El que dos miembros del escuadrón hayan sido atacados era algo muy perturbador pero el hecho de que hubiera sido en el interior mismo del robot y que el atacante entrara sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo era aún más. Antauri se culpaba a sí mismo por no haberlo presentido a tiempo, a pesar de que sus compañeros constantemente trataban de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-Debes dejar de culparte por eso, Antauri- le decía Chiro.

-Pero yo debí hacer algo al respecto, sentía que algo así sucedería- contestó Antauri.

-Nadie pudo hacer nada, no tienes por qué sentirte mal. Además no hubo daños irreparables- siguió Chiro.

-Pero tú y Otto casi mueren, si algo malo les hubiera pasado…-

-Pero no pasó nada. Además no es la primera vez que nos salvamos por poco- dijo Chiro sonriente –Podría decirse que son gajes del oficio. Uno no puede combatir al mal sin que su vida esté en riesgo a veces-

-Eso es lo otro que me preocupa. Se suponía que ya habíamos destruido al mal- siguió Antauri.

-Lo más probable es que algo se haya salido del mundo siniestro cuando salí de ahí. En ese caso hay que buscarlo y atraparlo nuevamente- dijo Chiro en un tono un poco más serio.

-Tienes razón Chiro, hay que estar alertas- terminó Antauri.

Los días pasaron y tal y como habían acordado la vigilancia se volvió aún más intensa de lo que ya era. El escuadrón se turnaba para vigilar las 24 horas y habían instalado alarmas por todas partes del robot. Así mismo Gibson logró desarrollar un detector de energía negativa el cual se activaría en caso de que algún ente maléfico se detectara en las cercanías.

Este último método habría parecido exagerado en otro momento, sin embargo los últimos acontecimientos habían bastado para que incluso el escéptico de Gibson comenzara a creer en fuerzas más allá de la ciencia y la razón.

Entre las medidas de seguridad acordaron desactivar el portal que conducía al mundo siniestro para evitar que alguna otra cosa saliera de él. Lo que menos necesitaban era más seres demoniacos rondando por ahí y atacando a todo aquel que se les atravesaran. Ahora que lo pensaban, no había habido ningún reporte de daños o ataques por parte de la ciudad, como si aquel enemigo solo estuviera interesado en afectar a los miembros del escuadrón.

Esa noche cuando todos se disponían a dormir, Chiro notó que Antauri no mostraba señales de sueño, como casi nunca, y que al parecer no tenía la menor intención de irse a la cama. El muchacho se le acercó con cara de preocupación por lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en la cabeza de su amigo.

-¿No piensas venir a dormir, Antauri?- preguntó Chiro.

-Tal vez luego- dijo Antauri –Por ahora quiero meditar un poco-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, gracias, es mejor que descanses- respondió el mono plateado.

-Tú también necesitas dormir. Vamos, relájate un poco- insistió Chiro.

-Estaré bien, descuida- dijo Antauri.

Chiro comprendió entonces que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera haría a Antauri cambiar de parecer y derrotado comenzó a caminar rumbos a su habitación.

-De acuerdo, solo trata de no desvelarte mucho, ¿quieres?- pidió Chiro.

-No lo haré, que duermas bien, Chiro- lo despidió Antauri.

El muchacho salió entonces de la habitación dejando a Antauri flotando en medio de esta meditando como siempre hacía. El mono trataba aún de descifrar el acertijo del nuevo enemigo que ni él mismo había logrado descubrir a tiempo.

Uno de sus amigos ya estaba fuera de combate gracias a ese ser y su preciado elegido se había salvado por muy poco. No sabía ya que pensar de todo ese embrollo.

De repente, en medio de un sepulcral silencio, una desagradablemente familiar sensación llegó a Antauri. La reconoció inmediatamente, era el mismo sentimiento de cuando Otto y Chiro habían sido atacados. Solo podía significar una cosa, el enemigo andaba cerca.

Le sorprendió bastante que los sistemas que había instalado Gibson no se activaran, estaba completamente seguro de que ese ser acababa de ingresar al robot pero nada parecía haberlo detectado, ni una sola alarma.

Antauri decidió salir del lugar donde estaba y reunirse con sus compañeros, no era conveniente que estuvieran separados en ese momento. Mientras flotaba a la habitación donde sus hermanos monos dormían pacíficamente pensó en ir primero con Chiro para avisarle. Después de todo el chico dormía solo en una habitación separada y sería una presa fácil para el atacante.

Mientras más se acercaba al cuarto de Chiro mas fuerte era ese sentimiento. Por extraño que parezca, Antauri sintió miedo entonces, miedo como el de un niño pequeño que no se atreve a bajar al sótano oscuro a recuperar su pelota perdida. El enemigo sin duda se estaba acercando a Chiro y si no hacía algo pronto seguramente terminaría el trabajo que no había logrado la vez anterior.

Sabía que tenía que llegar ahí cuanto antes, quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. Algo en él le rogaba que se alejara de ahí cuanto antes y se refugiara donde fuera. Se odió a sí mismo por siquiera pensar en eso, en abandonar a su líder y a quien consideraba como a un hijo. Por mucho que temiera encontrarse con esa cosa debía intentarlo, estaba decidido.

Reuniendo todo su valor siguió su camino hacia la habitación de Chiro, tenía que ir rápido pero le era imposible debido a la oscuridad. De repente esa sensación llegó a su clímax, debía estar muy cerca del enemigo puesto que sentía su presencia como si lo tuviera al lado. Antauri usó sus garras fantasma para golpear los alrededores por si alguien lo estaba acechando pero nadie se encontraba a su alrededor.

El mono se sorprendió bastante, según sus sentido debía estar precisamente en el mismo lugar que el atacante y sin embargo nadie estaba con él.

-Tal vez Gibson tenga razón, quizás solo estoy imaginando todo- pensó Antauri.

Que agradable habría sido aferrarse a esa idea y seguir con su vida, pero algo impidió que lo hiciera. Antauri iba a ir con Chiro para asegurarse de que estuviera bien cuando escuchó una leve respiración en la cercanía. Mas que una respiración parecía un jadeo, como de un perro sediento en un día caluroso.

No podía ser una coincidencia, alguien mas estaba con él y lo estaba acechando, ¿pero quién?, ¿y por qué no podía verlo? Nada estaba ni frente, ni atrás, ni al lado de él. Entonces recordó un detalle, aún no había visto arriba de él.

El mono levantó la mirada para ver el techo y justo en ese momento una sombra cayó sobre él dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. Antauri cayó al suelo confundido y atemorizado, finalmente lo había encontrado. Debido a las penumbras no podía verlo bien, solo distinguió una sombra de pie justo frente a él y una pequeña risa maligna.

-¡Ataque de garras fantasma!- gritó a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre esa cosa.

El enemigo logró evadir su ataque y le dio un nuevo golpe en la nuca. Antauri estaba muy nervioso y frustrado por estar recibiendo todo el daño sin poder siquiera tocar a su adversario.

-¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Otto!- gritó y trató de atacarlo nuevamente pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Entonces el mono plateado hizo un movimiento casi sin pensarlo y finalmente logró herir al atacante. Con una de sus garras le había rasgado el pecho causando que el enemigo diera un grito de dolor y se alejara de ahí corriendo por la pared como si fuera una araña.

Pocos segundos después las luces se encendieron y esa sensación de peligro había desaparecido. Antauri se sentó en el suelo agotado y entonces los otros monos llegaron a donde él estaba seguidos por Chiro, quien por lo visto acababa de despertar puesto que su expresión aún se notaba adormilada y llevaba su sábana cubriendo todo su cuerpo como una capa, seguramente para protegerse del frío.

-¡Antauri!, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nova.

-Volvió- dijo Antauri.

-¿Y lo viste?- preguntó Sprx.

-No, estaba demasiado oscuro… pero logré lastimarlo- dijo Antauri a la vez que les mostraba su garra, la cual estaba manchada con sangre.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Gibson.

-¿Perfecto?, solo le hizo un rasguño- dijo Sprx molesto.

-Sí, pero con ese pequeño rasguño nos ha dado una pista de él… su ADN- dijo el mono azul.

-Es verdad, Gibson, vamos al laboratorio a analizar esta sangre- dijo Antauri – creo que por fin lo tenemos-

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola otra vez, bueno, pues que caray, ya me cnasé de hacerlos esperar y decidí publicar de una vez este capítulo. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews esperando que este les agrade. Ya saben que SECMHFY le pertenece a Ciro Nieli y no a mi.

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 5: El ADN del Mal.

El escuadrón se dirigió inmediatamente al laboratorio de Gibson para iniciar el análisis de la sangre que Antauri había conseguido del atacante. No estaban seguros de que esta nueva medida funcionaría pero era lo único que podían hacer por el momento. Gibson limpió la mano de Antauri y metió la sangre en un tubo de ensayo, el cual selló cuidadosamente para evitar contaminar la muestra.

El mono azul tomó un poco de la sangre con una jeringa y luego de combinarla con algunos químicos especiales la ingresó a la maquinaria para completar el análisis. Antauri estaba impaciente por conocer los resultados del análisis, ese ADN era una gran posibilidad para descubrir y atrapar al enemigo.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Solo debemos esperar que la maquina haga el análisis- dijo Gibson.

-¿Y cuanto tardará?- preguntó Antauri.

-Es difícil decirlo con certeza. Aproximadamente unas dos horas- respondió Gibson.

-¿Dos horas?, ¿no dijiste que era tecnología de punta?- alegó Sprx.

-Para tener resultado precisos es necesario hacerlo con mucho cuidado, por eso tarda un poco en finalizar- dijo Gibson.

-De acuerdo, no peleen. Por favor avísanos cuando los resultados estén listos Gibson- dijo Antauri.

-Lo haré- respondió Gibson.

-Oye chico- dijo Sprx a Chiro -¿Por qué aún estás cubriéndote con esa sabana?-

-No sé por qué tengo frío, creo que me voy a enfermar- contestó Chiro con simpleza.

-Tal vez sea mejor que vayas a recostarte, no nos conviene que si esa cosa vuelve a atacar tú te sientas mal- dijo Nova.

-Sí, supongo. Me despiertan cuando Gibson termine el análisis- dijo Chiro antes de retirarse a dormir un poco más.

Sus compañeros lo miraron alejarse lentamente.

-Pobre Chiro, ¿creen que será conveniente darle algo para que se sienta mejor?- dijo Nova.

-Descuida, es un chico fuerte- contestó Sprx.

-Es normal que se sienta así. Después de todo aún no se ha recuperado del todo de su ataque- comentó Antauri –Y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo está Otto?-

-Tranquilo, está estable. Pero aún debe descansar mas antes de regresar- dijo Nova.

-Lo importante es que ya está fuera de peligro- dijo Sprx.

-Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso- terminó Antauri.

Hora y media después todos estaban esperando la indicación de Gibson para ir al laboratorio y conocer los resultados del ADN.

El mono azul llegó a donde lo esperaban sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa.

-Escuadrón mono, los resultados casi están listos- dijo.

-Fabuloso Gibson, gracias- respondió Antauri.

-Vayamos por Chiro, dijo que lo despertáramos cuando Gibson terminara- dijo Nova.

-De acuerdo Nova, por favor ve a avisarle- respondió Antauri.

Nova se levantó y camino hacia la habitación de Chiro, se sentía realmente feliz y confiada de que la respuesta que buscaban pronto llegaría. Ya deseaba ver la expresión de Chiro cuando le dijera que Gibson estaba punto de acabar el análisis, sin duda estaría complacido.

La mona amarilla llegó a la habitación de su líder y comenzó a llamarlo para que despertara.

-Chiro, despierta, Gibson dijo que ya casi termina el análisis- dijo Nova alegremente.

Chiro se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama y Nova sonrió al verlo así. Era difícil imaginar que ese niño había salvado a toda la ciudad Shuggazoom del Rey Esqueleto, se veía tan inocente.

-Chiro, ¿me escuchas?- volvió a decir Nova pero Chiro no respondió.

-¿Chiro?-

Nova sacudió a Chiro un poco para despertarlo pero el muchacho no despertaba, de hecho ahora parecía que tenía una pesadilla. Entonces Nova comenzó a preocuparse y luego de algunos segundos decidió tocar su frente, entonces comprobó que la temperatura de Chiro había subido, tenía fiebre.

-¡Por Dios!, está muy caliente- pensó Nova.

En ese momento Chiro comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido mientras hacía gestos de dolor, definitivamente estaba teniendo un mal sueño, seguramente causado por la fiebre. Se cubría con la sábana fuertemente como si se estuviera muriendo de frío.

Entonces Nova prefirió ir a buscar ayuda con sus compañeros. Corrió de regreso a donde la esperaban Antauri y Sprx.

-¡Antauri!, ¡Chiro está muy enfermo!- dijo Nova.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los dos monos al unísono.

Todos volvieron al cuarto de Chiro y comprobaron lo que decía Nova. Antauri comprendía la gravedad de la situación, el muchacho estaba muy debilitado y sería presa fácil para el atacante, quien seguramente no tardaría en volver y tratar de aprovechar esa situación.

-¡Sprx!, ¡trae medicamentos para Chiro!- ordenó Antauri.

-No puedo, los usamos todos en Otto- dijo el mono rojo.

-¿No queda nada?- preguntó Antauri.

-No, el almacén está vacío- dijo Sprx.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Nova.

-Tenemos que ir a la ciudad a buscar medicinas. Chiro debe recuperarse cuanto antes- dijo el mono plateado.

-¿Pero qué pasará con las muestras?- dijo Sprx.

-Tendrán que esperar, además Gibson las cuida- terminó Antauri.

Los otros dos monos asintieron y luego de avisarle a Gibson a donde iban se retiraron de ahí para buscar las medicinas. Mientras tanto, Gibson acababa de concluir con los análisis y su máquina había impreso los resultados.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Gibson mientras revisaba el papel.

El mono leyó los resultados y una mirada de horror se dibujó en su cara. Volvió a leer varias veces suponiendo que había cometido un error pero pronto descubrió que no. Ahora sabía de quien era esa sangre, y por consiguiente quien era el atacante, pero no podía creerlo.

-N…n…no es posible- dijo Gibson.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y un escalofrío inmenso invadió a Gibson. Era él, lo sabía. Estaba completamente solo para enfrentarlo, los demás no podrían ayudarlo. No sabía qué hacer.

Una risa maligna se escuchó entonces y Gibson ahora pudo reconocerla, no cabía duda, se trataba de él.

-Jajajajaja, veo que el monito al fin lo comprendió- dijo la voz del atacante.

-No, no, ¿Por qué?-

-Nunca debieron abrir ese portal al mundo siniestro- dijo el enemigo.

-¿Cómo lograste que nadie se diera cuenta de cuando atacabas?- preguntó Gibson.

-Me decepcionas, pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta-

Gibson estaba aterrado, creía conocer la respuesta pero era demasiado horrible para aceptarla. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Solo espera, los demás regresarán pronto y te detendrán- dijo.

-Lo dudo, para cuando ellos lleguen ya habré acabado contigo- dijo el atacante.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Eso ya no importa, ¿verdad?-

En ese momento una sombra llegó hasta donde estaba Gibson, quien por fin estaba viendo al atacante cara a cara.

-No quería creerlo… nunca lo pensé de ti-

-Lástima- dijo el atacante a la vez que le daba un fuerte puñetazo a Gibson haciendo que se desmayara.

El mono azul yacía en el suelo mientras frente a él se levantaba la figura del atacante. Mirándolo con maldad dejó de cubrirse mostrando una fea herida en el pecho, la cual ya comenzaba a cicatrizar.

-Mono estúpido, creíste saberlo todo pero no sabes absolutamente nada… Y nadie se enterará de mi verdadera identidad, al menos no hasta que destruya al súper escuadrón para siempre, jajajajaja- rió el atacante. Aquel enemigo definitivamente había resultado ser el peor de todos, un ser realmente poderoso y que podría pasar desapercibido fácilmente. Un muchacho de cabello negro y azulados ojos que ya saboreaba la victoria.

-¡Nadie, ni siquiera Antauri, podrá detenerme a mi!, ¡Prepárate Shuggazoom, porque tu nuevo rey se aproxima! Pronto todos se arrodillarán ante mí… Chiro, el amo absoluto supremos. Jajajajajajajaja.-

Continuará………

¿Se lo esperaban?, espero que no. Pues así es, el mal siempre está en donde menos se lo espera uno. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Trataré de continuarlo lo antes posible. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, lo sé, me estoy tardando mucho con esta historia, es que como ya regresé a clases he tenido mucho menos tiempo. Pero ahora si les prometo que a mas tardar cada viernes publicaré un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra muchisimo saber que la historia les está gustando. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

SECMHFY es propiedad de Ciro Nieli.

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 6: El Nuevo Chiro

Cuando Antauri, Nova y Sprx regresaron encontraron a Gibson muy mal herido en medio de un destruido laboratorio. Los tres se sobresaltaron al ver esto e inmediatamente atendieron al mono azul para sanar sus heridas. Al igual que Otto, Gibson tardaría un tiempo en volver a la acción.

Tal y como lo suponían, los resultados de las muestras de sangre habían desaparecido y junto con ellos el tubo de ensayo que contenía el ADN del atacante. Ahora nuevamente estaban perdidos, sin saber qué hacer. En ese momento llegó Chiro aún cubriéndose con la sabana fingiendo estar enfermo y realizando una de sus mejores actuaciones al ver el estado de Gibson.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Esa cosa regresó y atacó a Gibson- contestó Nova.

-No puede ser, no me di cuenta- dijo Chiro.

-Claro que no, tú estabas dormido, chico- dijo Sprx.

Entonces Chiro comenzó a llorar en tono bajo logrando conmover a sus compañeros.

-No lo puedo creer. Es mi culpa, debí ayudarlo- dijo Chiro.

-No fue tu culpa, estabas enfermo y demasiado débil para poder interferir- lo tranquilizó Nova.

-No es pretexto, eso no los habría detenido a ustedes- sollozó Chiro.

-Nadie te culpa por lo ocurrido Chiro, además lo importante no es de quien es la culpa. Hemos perdido la evidencia- dijo Antauri seriamente.

-Justo cuando ya lo teníamos- dijo Sprx.

-Ya no vale la pena pensar en eso, debemos atender a Gibson- dijo el mono plateado.

Todos llevaron a Gibson a la enfermería y luego de curar sus heridas y dejarlo descansando se dirigieron al salón principal para discutir ese asunto. Las cosas se habían salido de control y era preciso hacer algo al respecto.

-Bueno escuadrón- comenzó Antauri –Las cosas están muy mal, dos de nosotros ya fueron atacados y no podremos contar con su ayuda por ahora. Sea lo que sea este nuevo enemigo debemos estar alertas. Sin duda su misión es destruirnos y si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora lo más probable es que termine consiguiéndolo. Con dos monos fuera de combate y Chiro enfermo nuestras posibilidades disminuyen de forma alarmante-

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Sprx.

-No lo sé, por lo pronto estar alertas. Ya no sabemos a qué atenernos con este enemigo- dijo Antauri.

Todo el escuadrón mono quedó muy preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, bueno, casi todo escuadrón. Los tres monos no tenían ni la más remota idea de que la respuesta estaba justo frente a ellos. La persona de la que menos esperaban era la que en realidad estaba tratando de acabar con ellos.

Chiro se regodeaba en su interior viendo como su plan estaba dando el resultado esperado. En unos pocos días había logrado lo que ni siquiera el Rey Esqueleto se había imaginado, poner a Antauri al borde de la locura. Y pensar que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo sirviendo a las fuerzas del bien.

Ese nuevo poder oscuro que ahora corría por sus venas lo llenaba de una satisfacción y una autoconfianza que jamás había experimentado antes. No sabía ni siquiera cuando lo había adquirido, pero en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de esta nueva fuerza que siempre le negó al Rey Esqueleto y que ahora disfrutaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se arrepentía ahora de no haberse unido al mal desde mucho antes, de haber sabido lo gratificante que esto era definitivamente lo habría hecho desde el principio. Ya no le llamaba la atención la idea de ser un héroe, ahora solo quería gobernarlos a todos e imponer su voluntad sobre Shuggazoom. Y afortunadamente para él se encontraba en la posición perfecta para lograrlo.

Sabía lo que sus compañeros sentían, podía olerlo, era miedo puro. Ya no importaba lo que trataran de hacer para tranquilizarse o distraerse; la calma no regresaría por ahora. Por supuesto que Chiro no era tonto y no demostraba sus verdaderas emociones, se había convertido en un actor de tiempo completo al fingir que el horror también lo estaba molestando, aunque en el fondo quisiera incluso echarse a reír.

Esa noche, para sorpresa de todos, Antauri decidió acostarse temprano. El mono plateado estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente. Quería aferrarse a la vana posibilidad de que al dormir un poco su mente se despejaría y podría pensar mejor las cosas. Ni Sprx ni Nova se opusieron, por el contrario, les daba gusto que su amigo pudiera tener aunque fuera unos minutos de paz.

-Si pasa algo no duden en despertarme- dijo Antauri antes de retirarse.

-Por supuesto, que descanses- le contestaron los demás.

-Oye chico, ¿no quieres irte a dormir tu también?- preguntó Sprx recordando la enfermedad de Chiro.

-No gracias, ya dormí lo suficiente- respondió Chiro.

-¡Por todos los cielos!, olvidamos darte las medicinas, Chiro- dijo Nova.

-Descuiden, ya me siento mucho mejor… mejor úsenlas en Gibson, las necesita más que yo- contestó el muchacho.

-El viejo Gibson estará bien, pero tú debes recuperarte lo antes posible- comentó Sprx.

-Créanme, es mejor que no las desperdicien en mí, de verdad me siento mejor- dijo Chiro para después murmurar para sí mismo –Y además ustedes las van a necesitar muy pronto-

Nova logró escuchar un poco de las últimas palabras de Chiro y eso le extrañó un poco.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó.

-¡Nada!, que mejor las guarden por si luego son necesarias- dijo Chiro sonriendo.

-De acuerdo…por cierto, si te sientes mejor no le veo caso a que sigas cubriéndote con esa sábana, ¿por qué no te la quitas?- preguntó Sprx

Chiro ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no había previsto ese pequeño detalle. Por supuesto que no podía quitarse la sabana y mostrarles a todos su herida, eso sin duda lo delataría.

-¿Eh?, claro, lo haré…pero quiero esperar un momentito- dijo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te da miedo que veamos algo?- bromeó Sprx.

-¡Claro que no!, que cosas dices- contestó Chiro.

-Pues yo diría que si ocultas algo, ya empezaste a sudar como si estuvieras nervioso-

-No, es sudor por el calor. ¡Sí!, eso, tengo calor-

-Pues quítate la sabana-

-Cierto…eh… voy a dejarla a mi cama. No me gustaría dejarla por ahí y luego no encontrarla, jeje. En un momento regreso- dijo Chiro justo antes de salir de ahí casi corriendo.

Algo no le estaba gustando a Nova, el comportamiento de Chiro se le hacía muy extraño y al no estar presente decidió discutirlo con Sprx.

-Oye, ¿No notas algo diferente en él?- preguntó Nova

-¿Algo como qué?-

-No lo sé, Chiro no se está comportando con normalidad-

-Descuida, seguramente no es nada. Además recuerda que está entrando en esa etapa de los humanos que mencionó Gibson un día… ¿Cómo era?, la adolescencia, creo- dijo Sprx.

-No, algo no está bien aquí- dijo Nova.

-No te entiendo- respondió Sprx

-No quiero crear falsas especulaciones… pero, ¿no se te hace muy raro que ambos ataques fueran cuando no había nadie?- preguntó Nova.

-Lógico, de haber estado alguien más habrían detenido al atacante-

-Ese no es el punto, si había alguien más… Chiro estaba presente en ambos ataques y salió ileso-

Sprx soltó una pequeña risa -¿Insinúas que Chiro pudo tener algo que ver con esto?-

-Lo sé, es una locura… pero eso de que no quiera quitarse la sabana y que se haya recuperado tan rápido y ese nerviosismo… no lo sé- dijo Nova.

En ese momento Chiro regresó a la habitación, ya no llevaba la sabana pero traía los brazos cruzados impidiendo el contacto visual con su pecho. Nova sintió un pequeño escalofrío y Sprx solo lo miró divertido.

-Ya volví, ¿de qué hablaban?- preguntó Chiro.

-De nada, Nova me estaba contando un cuento de terror- dijo Sprx con sarcasmo.

-¿En serio?, ¿puedo oírlo?- preguntó Chiro.

–No creo que te guste- contestó Nova.

-Tal vez si- dijo Chiro –me pareció escuchar que mencionaban mi nombre y la palabra "ataques", si es una historia referente a mi será interesante oírla-

Nova ahora sentía mucho miedo, el tono de Chiro no le gustaba para nada y Sprx no parecía notarlo. El mono rojo miró a su amiga y finalmente decidió hablar.

-De acuerdo, no puedo tener secretos contigo, chico… Nova está preocupada por que dice que has estado un poco raro- dijo Sprx.

-Estaba enfermo- contestó Chiro.

-Sí, pero cree que te recuperaste muy rápido y no le gusta eso de que no quisieras quitarte la sabana de encima-

Chiro ya comenzaba a sospechar lo que estaba ocurriendo, no hubiera querido que las cosas se dieran tan rápido pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-¿En serio, Nova?- preguntó esta vez con un tono un tanto más agresivo. Nova asintió temerosa mientras que Sprx solo veía la escena.

-Vamos, si tienes algo que preguntarme o decirme puedes hacerlo Nova. Somos amigos ¿no?- preguntó Chiro fulminando a Nova con su mirada.

-S…si- dijo Nova.

-¿Por qué me temes?-

-No…te…temo-

Sprx ya se estaba cansando de esa situación y dijo –Vamos Nova, Chiro no tiene nada que ver con los ataques-

Esto confirmó las sospechas del muchacho, cuya mirada cambió rotundamente.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- preguntó Chiro.

-Sí, es una locura- dijo Sprx.

-Por el contrario, amigo… Nova acertó- dijo Chiro con un tono de maldad en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir chico… oye, ¿eso en tu pecho es una… herida?-

-Oh si- contestó Chiro

En otra parte del súper robot, Antauri dormitaba plácidamente despertándose de golpe por lo que reconoció como gritos de terror provenientes del salón principal.

-Esas voces son de Nova y Sprx…oh no, ¡Ha vuelto!-pensó justo antes de salir de la cama y correr con todas sus fuerzas a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Continuará………


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, bueno, al fin terminé este capítulo, espero que les guste y agradezco todos sus reviews. Nos vemos7leemos, se cuidan.

SECMHFY le pertenece a Ciro Nieli

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 7: No Puedes Ser Tú

Antauri llegó completamente angustiado a la sala principal del súper robot y para su desdicha encontró lo que ya suponía. El cuerpo de Sprx se encontraba tirado en el suelo muy dañado, había pequeñas manchas de sangre por los alrededores y marcas de golpes y arañazos en las paredes.

Así mismo notó que el tubo ventilación estaba abierto, sin duda el atacante había escapado por ahí. Por unos instantes pensó en perseguirlo y salir de dudas de una buena vez, pero al final decidió que Sprx lo necesitaba ahora más que otra cosa. Era demasiado horrible vivir bajo esa tensión, siempre a la defensiva sin saber quién de ellos sería al próximo, esta vez el infortunado fue el mono rojo.

En ese momento notó como la mano de Sprx aún se movía, su amigo todavía tenía unas cuantas energías a pesar del daño recibido. Antauri corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a recostarse.

-Sprx, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Antauri angustiado.

-N…nos atacó- dijo su amigo débilmente.

-¿Quién?, ¿el atacante?, ¿pudiste verlo?- preguntó nuevamente en mono plateado.

Sprx asintió con la cabeza casi a punto de perder la conciencia.

-¿Cómo es?, ¿quién es?-

-T…ten m…mu…cho cuidado. E…l ata…cante es… C…C…Ch- intentó decir Sprx pero justo antes de terminar la frase se desmayó.

-¡Sprx!- exclamó Antauri preocupado por su amigo y frustrado por haber estado tan cerca de descubrir el nombre que buscaba.

Antauri se sentía realmente mal, estaba a punto de volverse demente con tanto misterio y tanto dolor. Se preguntaba donde estaban Nova y Chiro, los únicos amigos que aún le quedaban. Rogaba porque ellos estuvieran bien, definitivamente no soportaría estar solo en esa situación.

Por primera vez en su vida tomó una decisión que cualquier podría considerar incorrecta y cobarde, escapar de la ciudad. No le gustaba irse pero después de todo, la Ciudad Shuggazoom ya no los necesitaba más y ninguno de sus habitantes corría verdadero peligro.

Por otro lado el escuadrón se estaba desmoronando a una velocidad alarmante y Antauri no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sentado viendo como uno a uno sus camaradas caían a causa de una guerra que no podían ganar y con un enemigo a quien ni siquiera podían reconocer.

Por mucho que se avergonzara de ello y por mas que quisiera enfrentar y acabar con ese problema de una buena vez, prefería salir de ahí con los dos compañeros que le quedaban. No habían pasado por tantos peligros ni habían salido victoriosos al final para que todo terminara de esa forma. Ellos merecían vivir, se habían ganado el derecho a ser felices por fin.

Antauri comenzó a buscar a sus dos amigos por todo el robot esperando hallarlos cuanto antes. Mientras tanto, Nova se arrastraba por el tubo de ventilación muy mal herida intentando escapar de Chiro, cuya inocencia y naturaleza de niño bueno se habían esfumado. Nova miraba con horror como el chico se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella con un escalofriante brillo rojo en los ojos.

-Ven, Nova. Solo quiero platicar contigo- le decía Chiro en tono sarcástico.

-¡Estás loco!, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?, ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Nova sin detenerse.

-¿Acaso no te gusta el nuevo Chiro?- preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, el Chiro que yo conocía no era malo. Era bueno, amable, valiente y capaz de sacrificar todo por sus amigos- contestó Nova.

-Entonces no veo por qué te doy miedo. ¿Ya olvidaste cuando te rescaté en Soturix 7?-

-En ese entonces eras mi amigo, nuestro líder. Te quería Chiro, y hubiera hecho lo necesario para ayudarte. Pero ahora te has convertido en un asesino… en un monstruo- dijo Nova con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lo dices por que acabé con Sprx?-

-¡Por eso y por lo de Gibson y Otto!, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?-

-Fácil, porque los odio, los aborrezco como no tienen idea- dijo Chiro casi llegando hasta Nova.

-¡No es verdad!, ¡Tú no eres Chiro!, ¡de seguro eres otro clon de Mandarín!- sollozó Nova.

-Soy yo, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Esos estúpidos clones no hacían más que explotar sus cabezas. Además Mandarín ya es historia… como pronto lo serás tú-

-No…-

-Oh si, y cuando te destruya a ti seguirá Antauri- dijo Chiro maléficamente.

-No te atreverías, él ha sido como un padre para ti- dijo Nova furiosa.

-¡Yo no tengo padres!, ¡lo olvidas!- dijo Chiro.

-¡Pero como si los tuvieras!, ¡nosotros somos tu familia!-

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Chiro dándole un puñetazo a Nova y abriendo un agujero en el robot hacia el exterior. Nova salió disparada por ese agujero y cayó dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Chiro saltó del robot llegando hasta donde ella estaba, luego comenzó a darle una serie de patadas que en verdad la estaban lastimando.

-¡Chiro…no…por favor!- gritaba Nova.

-Muy tarde, Nova, es tiempo de acabar con esto-

Nova vio con horror como Chiro se preparaba para darle el golpe final, la mirada del muchacho no detonaba otra cosa que maldad y gozo por lo que estaba haciendo y entonces Nova comprendió que lo habían perdido, el Chiro que ella conocía y apreciaba no existía más.

En ese momento, una voz detuvo el golpe de Chiro. Ambos voltearon a ver al remitente de aquella voz y descubrieron que se trataba de Jinmay.

-Chiro, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la niña robot.

-Hola, mi amor, en seguida te atiendo- dijo Chiro burlonamente.

-¡Jinmay, corre, Chiro se ha vuelto demente!- dijo Nova -¡Ve a avisarle a Antauri!-

-Chiro… ¿de qué habla?- preguntó Jinmay.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Chiro dándole a Nova un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que logró que sus circuitos se desactivaran. Nova solo quedó tendida en el suelo muy dañada y sin moverse ante la perpleja Jinmay.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- gritó Jinmay.

-Asegurando mi futuro…y ahora que tú lo sabes creo que debemos terminar- dijo Chiro mirándola con frialdad.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡no quiero ser novia de un psicópata!- dijo Jinmay.

-Oh no, vamos a terminar a mi manera- dijo Chiro creando lo que parecían dos bolas de fuego en sus manos, sin duda que pronto serían lanzadas a la niña.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Tranquila, esto no te dolerá, eres un robot- dijo el muchacho.

-¡No!- gritó Jinmay comprendiendo las intenciones de su ex novio y reaccionando rápido para esquivar el ataque. Luego con todo el dolor de su corazón voló hasta Chiro y lo golpeó directo en la boca. Chiro cayó noqueado y Jinmay se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a buscar a Antauri.

Chiro se reincorporó entonces y la vió irse.

-Bien, que así sea, no te servirá de nada- pensó Chiro – Antauri ya está viejo y cansado, no podrá ayudarte-

Entonces Chiro caminó tranquilamente hacia el pie del robot y abriendo la puerta como en su propia casa entró en él. Ya no le interesaba que Jinmay le avisara a Antauri, de todos modos ya nada podía detenerlo a esas alturas. Era el día y el momento de exterminar para siempre a todo el escuadrón.

-Van cuatro, falta uno- dijo Chiro para sí mismo riendo con maldad.

Continuará………


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, estoy feliz por que finalmente he terminado de escribir esta historia que me dió mucha lata. Este es el octavo capítulo, solo faltan otros dos para que conozcan el descenlace. Publicaré los otros en cuanto termine de arreglar unos detallitos que no me acaban de convencer. De antemano aquí tienen este capítulo, espero que les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

SECMHFY es propiedad de Ciro Nieli.

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 8: Antauri vs Chiro

Antauri ya comenzaba a preocuparse por no encontrar ni a Nova ni a Chiro, temía que el atacante los hubiera encontrado y los hubiera secuestrado, o peor, que los hubiera eliminado. El mono plateado ya había buscado por todas partes sin éxito.

-¿Dónde están?- se preguntaba mientras regresaba al cuarto de controles.

En ese momento una gran idea apareció en su cabeza, podía usar el poder primate para comunicarse con Chiro o por lo menos para saber donde se encontraba él. El mono comenzó a levitar mientras se concentraba para entrar en contacto con el chico. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando descubrió que no podía contactar a Chiro, de hecho, el poder primate estaba muy raro.

-No puede ser, siento una gran oscuridad en el poder primate. ¿Pero cómo es posible?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Entonces escuchó que alguien corría por el pasillo del robot, a juzgar por el tipo de pisadas deducía que se trataba de alguien humanoide y de edad joven.

-¡Chiro!- exclamó Antauri emocionado pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de su elegido, sino de la novia de este.

-¡Jinmay!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso estar rondando por el robot en estos momentos- dijo Antauri.

-¡Antauri!, ¡Algo está pasando!- dijo la niña robot.

-Lo sé, supongo que ya te enteraste de lo del atacante- dijo Antauri.

-¡Sí!, ¡eso es!- dijo Jinmay

-Pues menos mal que te encontré antes de que te hiciera daño. Pronto, debemos encontrar a Chiro y a Nova y…-

-¡No!, ¡hay que alejarnos de Chiro lo mas que podamos!- gritó Jinmay.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Antauri.

-Antauri, no sé cómo decirte esto pero… Nova fue…-

-¡No!, ¡No me digas que Nova fue atacada!-

-Sí, y lo peor es que el atacante es…-

Antes de que Jinmay pudiera terminar la frase las luces volvieron a apagarse repentinamente. El ambiente se volvió pesado y Antauri se sintió como la vez en que se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos del Rey Esqueleto. Una risa maligna resonó por cada rincón pero esta vez Antauri pudo reconocer la voz.

-Esa risa, es de… ¡No!, ¡No es posible!- dijo el mono plateado.

Jinmay se acercó a Antauri instintivamente sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Era la hora de la verdad, el momento de la batalla final. Todo su alrededor comenzó a arder en llamas. Antauri inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva mientras ambos veían una sombra acercándose a ellos.

La sombra atravesó el fuego sin recibir daño alguno y por fin la tan esperada respuesta llegó. El atacante finalmente se presentaba rompiendo el corazón de Antauri.

-¿Chiro?, ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Antauri no queriendo admitir la realidad.

-¿No lo adivinas?, y pensar que por tanto tiempo te creí tan sabio- se burló Chiro mirando a su segundo al mando con una mirada tan frívola que les heló la sangre.

-No, tú no puedes ser. ¿Por qué?- preguntó nuevamente Antauri sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

-Cuando me mandaste a buscar el hueso ámbar descubrí una parte de mí que ignoraba. Por años soñé con ser un gran héroe y proteger a la ciudad Shuggazoom del mal. Estaba encantado con esa idea, hubo un momento en que estuve dispuesto a dar la vida por la causa, pero finalmente abrí los ojos- explicó Chiro –No quiero proteger este lugar, más bien quiero someterlo. Y ahora que el Rey Esqueleto no existe no tengo más rivales que ustedes-

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- dijo Antauri.

-¿Por qué no se me unen?, el resto del escuadrón ya no nos estorbará y con ustedes seré invencible. Juntos podríamos gobernar Shuggazoom por el resto de la eternidad- dijo Chiro.

-Estás demente- respondió Antauri -¿Qué pasó con el Chiro que conocíamos?-

-Está muerto, tú mismo lo asesinaste al mandarlo al mundo siniestro- contestó el niño.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para Antauri, ahora comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Claro, ya sé que es lo que te pasó- dijo el mono –Todo esto es mi culpa-

-No es verdad, Antauri- le dijo Jinmay –Chiro fue quien nos traicionó-

-Pero no es por él, el único responsable soy yo. Perdóname Chiro, no debí mandarte a ese horrible lugar- dijo Antauri con un tono más de tristeza que de miedo o enojo.

-¿Por qué le pides disculpas?- preguntó Jinmay confundida.

-No sé si sepas que hace poco Chiro fue a otra dimensión conocida como el mundo siniestro para recuperar un objeto muy importante- explicó Antauri.

-No lo sabía, ¿pero eso qué?-

-Durante su estancia, Chiro fue atacado por unos terribles monstruos ahí. Los cuales por lo visto consiguieron su objetivo- siguió Antauri –En un momento pensé que ellos lo habían liquidado pero eventualmente creí que todo estaba bien y que Chiro había logrado escapar… pero ahora veo que no fue así. Esos demonios realmente lo atraparon-

Chiro sonrió siniestramente.

-Veo que al fin lo comprendes, mono estúpido- dijo el niño.

-¿Eso quiere decir que él es un impostor?- preguntó Jinmay.

-No, yo me habría dado cuenta desde el principio. Él si es Chiro, y no es malvado, solo está poseído por espíritus negros, los cuales lo corrompieron a él y al poder primate- dijo Antauri.

-Así es, y ahora que lo saben, ¿Se unirán a mi?- preguntó Chiro con maldad.

-¡Claro que no, eso jamás!- dijo Antauri.

-Bien, no los necesito. Además así no tendré que compartir nada, jejeje- dijo Chiro justo antes de atacar a Antauri con un rayo de energía negro.

Antauri recibió el impacto y cayó al suelo un poco adolorido. Jinmay miraba horrorizada aquella batalla que parecía irreal. Era como ver pelear a un padre con su hijo. Chiro lanzaba risotadas maléficas literalmente flotando hacia el mono plateado.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaban de color rojo y su mirada no mostraba otra cosa que odio y deseos de destrucción.

-¡Chiro!, ¡déjanos ayudarte!, ¡no quiero hacerte daño!- pidió Antauri.

-¿Ayudarme a qué?, ¿a ser el viejo y aburrido Chiro?, no gracias. Esto de ser malvado me encanta-

Chiro lanzó un nuevo ataque que Antauri pudo esquivar por poco, no quería lastimar a su pupilo pero no encontraba otra manera de salir de esa. Estaba desesperado, Chiro no se detendría ante nada para destruirlo y si no hacía algo pronto toda la ciudad pagaría las consecuencias.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que Chiro acababa de colocarse detrás de él, el muchacho le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo afectó gravemente.

-Ríndete, no puedes ganar- dijo Chiro.

-No, no me voy a rendir- contestó Antauri decidido.

-¿Entonces piensas matarme?- preguntó Chiro burlón.

-No puedo, aunque estás haciendo todo esto en el fondo sigues siendo mi Chiro- dijo el mono plateado.

-Jajajajaja, que infantil eres. Si no me matas no lograrás sobrevivir de esta- rió Chiro.

-No voy a hacerte daño-

-Bien, ¡entonces despídete!- gritó Chiro lanzándole un último rayo a Antauri, causándole un daño tan grande que lo dejó incosnciente.

Jinmay gritó de terror viendo como su única esperanza era derrotada fácilmente. Pero su pesadilla apenas empezaba. Chiro la volteó a ver entonces con ese escalofriante brillo rojo en los ojos.

-Ahora sigues tú, amor, jajajajajaja- le dijo sarcásticamente mientras ella perdía completamente las esperanzas.

Continuará………


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo, espero que les guste. SECMHFY no me pertenece.

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 9: ¿A Dónde Crees que Vas?

-Chiro, por favor, detente- suplicaba Jinmay mientras que Chiro se acercaba a ella lentamente con la maldad reflejada en sus ojos.

-No te pongas así, Jinmay, te prometo que será rápido- dijo Chiro sonriendo.

-Por favor no me hagas pelear contigo, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Jinmay.

-Lástima que ese deseo no sea mutuo- rió el muchacho.

Jinmay retrocedía a cada paso que daba su ex novio. Estaba aterrada y simplemente no sabía cómo iba a salir de esa. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo se encontraba ante una difícil decisión, dejar que Chiro la eliminara o defenderse y continuar con su existencia cargando el peso de haber asesinado a la persona que ella más amaba.

No quería hacerlo, no podía decidir. Todo era tan injusto, si tan solo Antauri siguiera consciente podría ayudarla y decirle que hacer. Siempre estuvo consciente de lo importante que era ella para sí misma y siempre había desechado la idea de dejarse vencer. Pero por otro lado Chiro había sido el primer y tal vez único humano que la había tratado como un semejante.

Recordaba el día en que se habían conocido, como él la había defendido desde los bravucones del barrio hasta las garras del siniestro Rey Esqueleto. No, definitivamente no podía herirlo, no a él, a todos menos a él. Sobre todo después de las palabras de Antauri, el mono plateado había comentado que Chiro en realidad no era malvado, solo estaba poseído. ¿Cómo podía matarlo cuando realmente no era su culpa que eso estuviera pasando?

-Chiro, por favor escúchame, tienes que liberarte de esos espíritus que te están dominando- dijo Jinmay.

-Jajajajaja, Chiro no puede escucharte, niña tonta- le respondió el chico.

-Lo sabía, tú no eres Chiro- dijo Jinmay comprendiendo que ahora se encontraba frente a frente con aquel ser malvado causante de todas sus desgracias.

-Técnicamente tienes razón, el aburrido mocoso que conoces jamás tendría las agallas para hacer lo que yo hice- dijo Chiro.

-¡Maldito!, ¡Por que tuviste que tomarlo a él!-

-Porque era perfecto, joven, fuerte, ágil… además de que fue el único que entró al mundo siniestro-

-Antauri tenía razón, eres uno de los demonios que habitan en ese lugar-

-Exacto, y créeme que no es nada agradable estar ahí. Tenía que escapar de algún modo y cuando este niño entró en mis territorios supe que el momento había llegado- dijo el muchacho.

-¡Pues más vale que no te acomodes a vivir dentro de Chiro!, ¡por que muy pronto te sacaremos de ahí y regresarás a tu nefasto mundo!- dijo Jinmay tratando se sonar amenazante.

Chiro soltó entonces una risotada maléfica haciendo sentir a Jinmay mas intimidada. Ambos sabían que por más que la chica robot tratara de aparentar seguridad estaba indefensa frente a él. Podía defenderse, podía darle batalla, pero Chiro era mucho más poderoso que ella gracias a sus nuevos poderes oscuros y no le costaría trabajo acabar con ella.

Jinmay volteó a ver a Antauir, quien aún yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Como le gustaría que el escuadrón mono no hubiera sido derrotado, sin duda serían de gran ayuda en esa situación. No quería pelear, estaba decidida a tratar de arreglar las cosas de forma pacífica, aunque también debía estar preparada para reaccionar de forma violenta en caso necesario.

-Chiro, por favor termina con esto- dijo Jinmay.

-Lo haré en cuanto la ciudad Shuggazoom se arrodille ante mí- respondió el chico.

-Estás loco… ¿en serio vas a obligarme a pelear contigo?- dijo Jinmay pasando a modo de robot.

-Jeje, será divertido verte intentándolo- se burló Chiro.

Jinamy no quería hacerlo, pero finalmente comprendió que no tenía otra salida. Después de todo Chiro la había nombrado protectora de la ciudad y debía actuar como tal. Chiro también se puso en posición de ataque y con una mirada de pura maldad se preparó para atacar.

-En verdad lo lamento. Pero estoy segura de que sabrás perdonarme, Chiro- dijo Jinmay.

En ese momento la pelea dio inicio, Chiro se abalanzó sobre Jinamy, la cual logró esquivar el primer ataque sin mucho esfuerzo. Eventualmente fue el turno de la chica robot, atacó a Chiro con una patada voladora pero para su desgracia Chiro también logró evadirla.

De repente, antes de que Jinmay pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, Chiro corrió hacia ella y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. Jinamy gimió de dolor mientras que Chiro le daba ahora un nuevo golpe en el estómago. A pesar de estar hecha de metal sentía mucho dolor por esos golpes, Chiro no le estaba teniendo clemencia.

Entonces reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Jinmay logró alejarse de Chiro unos metros, justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su cara. Estaba a punto de responder el ataque cuando se dio cuenta de que Chiro había desaparecido. Era como si se hubiera esfumado cual fantasma.

-¡No huyas!- gritó Jinmay furiosa.

Entonces pudo escuchar la aterradora risa siniestra de Chiro resonando por toda la habitación. Segundos después logró verlo nuevamente, estaba de pie en la parte superior del robot sonriendo burlonamente. Jinmay se horrorizó al ver que los ojos de Chiro ahora eran de color rojo y que literalmente estaba parado en el techo como si fuera una especie de vampiro.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?- preguntó Jinmay alterada.

-Jajajajaja, el poder oscuro no tiene límites- dijo Chiro.

-Tú ya no eres un humano, eres un demonio- dijo Jinmay.

-Lo sé, y me encanta, jajajaja-

La niña robot estaba desesperada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a salir de esa. Todo estaba en su contra y se encontraba completamente sola. Dio una nueva mirada a Antauri buscando un diminuto rayo de esperanza.

En ese momento, para su alegría, descubrió ese pequeño resplandor que buscaba. Fijándose bien en la nuca de Antauri, un cable se había desconectado provocando que sus circuitos se apagaran. Chiro no lo había eliminado, únicamente lo había apagado temporalmente.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara, si lograba conectar ese cable entonces Antauri despertaría u sin duda la ayudaría a detener al diabólico Chiro. Entonces volteó a ver a Chiro nuevamente pero ahora el miedo había desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por fin decidiste darte por vencida?- preguntó Chiro –No te culparía si así fuera-

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, porque el que está a punto de caer eres tu- dijo Jinmay mirando otra vez a Antauri.

Chiro desvió su mirada hacia el mono plateado y entonces comprendió lo que Jinmay estaba planeando.

-¡No!, ¡No te lo permitiré!- dijo Chiro comenzando a flotar rápidamente hacia ella.

Jinmay corrió hasta Antauri, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se dispuso a conectar el cable mientras que Chiro se acercaba cada vez más.

-¡Estás muerta!, ¡Te detendré antes de que despiertes a ese perdedor!-

Jinmay estaba muy estresada temiendo fallar, si lo hacía no tendría otra oportunidad. Sin embargo logró controlarse y entonces conectó el cable. Inmediatamente después Chiro llegó y la embistió tan fuerte que la hizo volar unos cuantos metros.

-¡Jajajaja!, ¡este es tu fin, Jinmay!- dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Jinamy vió como su chico formaba una nueva bola de fuego en sus manos, con la cual planeaba incinerarla.

-Chiro, por favor, no lo hagas- pidió ella.

Chiro solo comenzó a reír nuevamente preparándose para darle el golpe final. Jinmay cerró los ojos esperando su inminente fin pero el ardiente impacto nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos temerosamente pudo ver a Antauri sujetando a Chiro por los brazos inmovilizándolo y evitando que atacara a la chica.

-¡Antauri!- dijo Jinmay sumamente feliz. Una nueva esperanza había aparecido, solo faltaba ver en que terminaba todo eso.

Continuará………


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, pues verán, finalmente aquí les dejo el ultimo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer y dedicar ese fic a:

**almaltiempo**

**yuriko-hime**

**pekerarita**

**VampireDarkRogueWind**

Que leyeron esta historia y con sus reviews me dieron muchos animos. Espero que este final les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan. Ya saben que SECMHFY no me pertenece a mi sino a Ciro Nieli.

Cráneos y Huesos

Capítulo 10: Regresa a Mi

Antauri sujetaba a Chiro con todas sus fuerzas dándole a Jinmay tiempo para reaccionar. El chico estaba algo confundido por la repentina aparición del mono plateado y ahora forcejeaba contra él para liberarse de su agarre. Estaba furioso por haber sido sorprendido y detenido antes de lograr su objetivo.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡asqueroso simio inútil!- gritó Chiro luchando contra Antauri.

-Lo siento, Chiro es por tu propio bien. Ya has causado demasiado daño- dijo Antauri decidido a no soltarlo.

-Todos sus esfuerzos son en vano, no van a poder detenerme- siguió Chiro.

Justo en ese momento Jinmay reaccionó comprendiendo que no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a Antauri. Si él, que era como un padre para Chiro, era capaz de enfrentarlo ella debía siquiera intentarlo con mas razón. La niña robot saltó sobre él y trató de atacar a Chiro mas este la detuvo con su mano.

-Eres una estúpida, no puedes hacer nada para derrotarme aquneu Antauri haya aparecido- dijo Chiro.

-Eso lo verémos- dijo ella.

-No tienes la fuerza suficiente- le contestó él.

-Es posible, pero ya estuvo bien de esperar a que otros vengan a ayudarme, ya estoy cansada de huir. Esto se termina ahora- dijo Jinamy decidida a hacer lo necesario para que todo eso se arreglara, incluso si para lograrlo debía dañar al chico que tanto quería.

Nuevamente intentó atacarlo pero Chiro reaccionó mas rápido y le asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago que hizo que Jinmay cayera al suelo por el dolor. Antauri al ver esta situación decidió que lo mejor era encargarse él mismo de eso.

-¡Jinmay!, ¡huye de aquí mientras puedas!- le gritó Antauri a la chica robot.

Jinmay estaba demasiado adolorida con el golpe que tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Se levantó recuperándose del ataque de Chiro y por unos segundos no pareció entender lo que Antauri le estaba diciendo.

-No Antauri, no puedes contra él tu solo- dijo ella.

-Necesito que salgas de aquí, si te quedas es posible que los dos caigamos ante él. Si yo fallo es preciso que alguien aún quede para detenerlo antes de que conquiste la ciudad Shuggazoom- dijo el mono plateado.

-Pero...-

-¡Solo hazlo!-

De ese modo, sintiéndose completamente trsite e inutil, Jinmay dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con dirección a la salida. No estaba de acuerdo, pero una parte de ella había aprendido a obedecer a Antauri ciegamente sin importar lo desagradable que fuera a veces. Chiro por su parte la vio irse y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su cara.

-Jajajajaja, bonita ayuda, solo salió huyendo de aquí dejándote solo, Antauri. Eso es lo que te sacas por andar confiando en los demás- se burló Chiro.

-Hizo lo correcto, además yo le pedí que lo hiciera. Esa es la diferencia que te ha convertido en lo que eres, dejar de actuar por proteger a otros- dijo Antauri.

-Es probable, pero ese pensamiento es el que me mantendrá vivo a mí y a ti te destruirá- dijo Chiro tomando por sorpresa a Antauri y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara arrojándolo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Antauri se estrelló contra la pared un poco adolorido por el golpe pero logró levantarse casi al instante. Se colocó en posición de ataque mirando con furia a quien consideraba como un hijo pero que siendo realista ahora era su enemigo.

-Te lo voy a pedir por última vez, Chiro. No quiero hacerte daño, por favor déjanos ayudarte- dijo el mono plateado.

-No necesito que me ayuden- dio el muchacho.

-Tú no quieres esto, te estás convirtiendo en lo que por tanto tiempo luchaste por destruir-

-La gente cambia de parecer, Antauri, es la naturaleza de nosotros los humanos- dijo Chiro.

-Pero no tiene que ser así, Chiro. Yo se que tu aún eres bueno-

-No lo soy, Antauri, mejor resígnate- contestó el chico.

-¿Es tu última palabra?- preguntó Antauri.

-Vaya que lo és- terminó Chiro.

Antauri cerró los ojos entonces con profundo dolor pero con decisión. Poco después volvió a abrirlos mirando fijamente a Chiro y suspiró.

-Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa- dijo Antauri –Mi deber es proteger al universo del mal sin importar las circunstancias. Si insistes en seguir por el camino del mal tendré que detenerte a cualquier costo, aunque eso signifique tener que matarte-

En ese momento Chiro comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Vamos, eres incapaz de hacerme nada- dijo Chiro.

-Lo era, y en verdad me gustaría evitar esto, pero tú no me estás dejando mas remedio-

-Muy bien, entonces veamos que tantas agallas tienes, monito- dijo Chiro justo al momento de que se abalanzaba nuevamente contra Antauri listo para darle un golpe más que lo dejara noqueado.

Chiro atacó pero para su sorpresa esta vez Antauri logró esquivar el ataque, y no solo eso, una vez que Chiro estuvo a pocos centímetros de él reaccionó y golpeó al muchacho en la boca causándole un gran dolor y provocando que un poco de sangre brotara de esta. Chiro se sobó la parte afectada mirando a Antauri con confusión.

-¿Lo ves?, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de acabar con tu maldad- dijo Antauri.

En ese momento Chiro se tocó el labio y luego vio la sangre que ahora manchaba sus dedos. Su expresión denotaba algo de temor y perturbación. Entonces comenzó literalmente a hablar solo consigo mismo.

-Es… es imposible. No se suponía que fuera así, este muchacho es su protegido, no tenía por qué lastimarlo- dijo Chiro.

Antauri solo lo escuchaba atentamente tratando de comprender que estaba haciendo.

-Ese mono en verdad está preparado para liquidarlo si es preciso, ¿pero cómo?, no lo entiendo- siguió diciendo el niño.

Finalmente Antauri comprendió todo, su teoría había sido acertada. Aquel que estaba hablando no era Chiro, su muchacho no sería capaz de tanta crueldad. El ser que estaba hablando era el mismo monstruo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y lo había convertido en un ser oscuro.

-Escúchame, ser demoniaco, mas te vale dejar a Chiro en paz- dijo el mono.

Chiro volteó a ver a Antauri y su sonrisa maligna fue reemplazada por una mirada de odio. Su plan había fallado y si no reaccionaba rápido perdería la batalla.

-Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas- dijo entonces.

Antauri se preparó para atacar nuevamente pero entonces notó que Chiro estaba actuando muy extraño. El chico se sujetaba la cabeza como si tuviera una horrible migraña molestándolo. Fue en ese instante cuando Antauri divisó que los ojos de Chiro repentinamente habían recobrado su color azul dejando a un lado el maligno resplandor rojo que los cubría.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Déjame!, ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!, ¡no quiero serlo!- gritó Chiro y al instante su voz cambió nuevamente al igual que sus ojos –Es inútil que te resistas, niño, tu destino es destruir al escuadrón mono para dejarme el camino libre-

Antauri notó entonces que Chiro finalmente estaba luchando por libertarse de ese control. Su corazón se llenó de alegría al pensar en la posibilidad de que todo se resolviera por las buenas.

-Vamos Chiro, no te dejes vencer- lo apoyó Antauri.

-Tú no te metas, estúpido- dijo Chiro en tono maligno pero inmediatamente después recobró su lado bueno –Antauri, es demasiado fuerte, no puedo con él-

-Tú eres el elegido-

-Lo sé pero… **Olvídalo mocoso, no podrás liberarte de mi**… ¡Déjame en paz!... **¡Jamás, eres mío!**... ¡Antauri!-

-¡Resiste, Chiro!- gritó Antauri.

-Antauri… no lo voy a lograr… tienes que acabar con esto antes de que se apodere de mi otra vez… tienes que…- intentó decir Chiro.

-No Chiro, no lo haré. No ahora que sé que esto no es tu culpa-

-Eso ya no importa, solo hazlo, no tengo esperanzas- siguió Chiro.

-¡No, no lo haré!-

-¡Con un demonio, tienes que asesinarme ahora!... **¡Oh no, no lo harás!**- el Chiro oscuro invocó al poder primate siendo rodeado por la figura de un enorme gorila color negro y de aspecto malvado. Antauri miró aterrado a su adversario sin saber cómo reaccionar, ese demonio estaba decidido a eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

-**¡Despídete, Antauri!**- gritó El Chiro malvado preparándose para el último ataque.

Chiro estaba por acabar su labor cuando fue impactado por lo que pareció ser un pequeño misil lo suficientemente poderoso para derribarlo. Antauri volteó y vió a Jinmay ahí acompañada del resto del escuadrón mono. La niña robot no había huido, por el contrario, había ido a reactivar a los demás para apoyar a Antauri.

-No dejaremos que dañes a Antauri- dijo Nova mirando con odio a Chiro.

-Maldito, ¿cómo pudiste traicionarnos?, ahora lo pagarás- dijo Sprx listo para atacar nuevamente. No obstante para su sorpresa, Antauri se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No!, ¡esperen!-

-No te metas Antauri, ese niño ha dejado de ser parte del equipo- dijo Gibson.

-No es su culpa, no le hagan nada- siguió Antauri.

-Malditos monos, me las pagarán- dijo Chiro levantándose pero antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos el verdadero Chiro volvió a recuperar el control. -¡No lo escuchen, acaben conmigo de una vez!-

-No, Chiro- insistió Antauri.

-Si ustedes no lo hacen… tendré que hacerlo yo mismo- y dicho esto, Chiro corrió hasta donde estaba Antauri, tomó una de sus manos en forma de garras fantasma y sin que el mono plateado pudiera hacer nada al respecto enterró las garras de este en su cuerpo causándose una fea herida.

-¡No, Chiro!- gritaron al unísono Antauri y Jinmay, quienes si conocían la verdad sobre todo eso.

Los otros monos miraron la escena anonadados, todo había sido tan repentino. Por su parte, Chiro cayó de rodillas cubriéndose la herida en un vano intento por disminuir el dolor, sin embargo a pesar del intenso sufrimiento físico el muchacho sonreía.

-Listo… ahora tu plan ha fallado- dijo Chiro débilmente.

-No… Chiro- sollozó Antauri.

En ese momento la voz de Chiro cambió nuevamente –**Desgraciado, estúpido, pudiste ser rey pero no, preferiste tu destrucción**… No necesito ser rey, solo quiero que mi hogar esté en paz, aunque yo no pueda verlo con mis propios ojos… **¡Cómo quieras, pero si piensas que aquí terminó todo para mi estás muy equivocado!**-

Entonces Chiro comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras una nube de humo negro salía de su boca, la nube se separó de él y adoptó la forma de un horrible monstruo idéntico a los que habían perseguido a Chiro en el mundo siniestro.

El escuadrón mono se colocó en posición de ataque mientras Jinmay se arrodillaba al lado de Chiro para ayudarlo. Antauri miraba con rencor al monstruo por haber causado tanto daño a su aprendiz.

-Lamentarás haberte metido con nosotros- sentenció Antauri.

-Jajajaja, no podrás hacerme nada. Solo debo apoderarme del cuerpo de uno de ustedes y entonces terminaré lo que ese mocoso no pudo hacer… veamos, ¿quién será el más indicado?- dijo el monstruo -¿Te gustaría serlo tú, Antauri?-

-Jamás, yo no seré un esclavo de tu voluntad- dijo el mono plateado.

-Me temo que no se trata de que quieras o no- dijo el monstruo –Ahora prepárate para convertirte en mi esclavo- El monstruo voló hasta Antauri listo para dominarlo pero antes de lograrlo un enorme puño amarillo lo detuvo.

-¡No tan rápido!- saltó Nova – No pudimos proteger a Chiro, no será lo mismo contigo-

En ese momento una ráfaga de descargas eléctricas impactaron al monstruo, era Sprx –Tu nos causaste todo esto, y ahora pagarás el precio-

-Así es, vengaremos lo que le hiciste a nuestro líder- esta vez fue Otto quien habló usando sus sierras contra él.

El monstruo gritaba de dolor mientras los taladros de Gibson perforaban su cuerpo, nunca se imaginó que todo el escuadrón lo atacaría, por eso había tratado de destruirlos uno por uno. Finalmente el último ataque llegó -¡Ahora desaparece, ser infernal!- gritó Antauri golpeando al monstruo directamente en la cara con sus garras.

Hubo una ligera explosión, un grito de horror y montones manchas negras por toda la habitación. El monstruo se había desintegrado frente a ellos terminando por fin su reino de maldad antes de que siquiera comenzara. La ciudad y todos sus habitantes estaban a salvo, bueno, casi todos.

-Vamos, Chiro, no te mueras- sollozaba Jinmay sujetando a Chiro con ternura.

-Lamento que esto terminara así, y lamento todo el daño que les hice. Yo no quería...hacerlo- dijo Chiro agonizando.

El escuadrón mono se acercó a él entonces. –No, Chiro, no fue tu culpa- lo tranquilizó Antauri –Pero no tenías que hacerlo…-

-Si tenía, era la única forma, ahora creo que puedo irme en paz sabiendo que la ciudad está a salvo- dijo Chiro llorando.

-Por favor no nos dejes, Chiro- lloró Nova.

-Lo siento, no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Chiro completamente triste.

-Sí, la hay- dijo Gibson provocando que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo esperanzados. –Verán, cuando Chiro recuperó el hueso ámbar decidí quedarme con una muestra de él para analizarla y descubrí que además de ser lo que mantiene a la ciudad Shuggazoom a flote también posee características mágicas y curativas… tal vez sea la solución.

Antauri sonrió ampliamente -¡Pues no esperemos mas, ve por esa muestra, Gibson!-

El mono azul obedeció y fue por la muestra, con la cual preparó rápidamente una vacuna que inyectó a Chiro y entonces como por arte de magia su herida se cerró.

-¡No lo puedo creer, estás bien!- saltó Otto.

-No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de nosotros, chico- dijo Sprx contento.

Chiro asintió feliz pero todavía un poco débil. Había sido una dura jornada y por ahora lo que más necesitaba era descansar. Los días pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.

La ciudad Shuggazoom nunca supo siquiera lo que había ocurrido, no tenía caso contarlo. Lo único que importaba era que por fin el bien había triunfado y ahora finalmente la paz reinaba por todos los alrededores gracias al escuadrón mono.

FIN

Pues aquí acaba, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Tal vez un final medio fumado pero un final después de todo. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


End file.
